


Into the Future

by GayTrashDove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTrashDove/pseuds/GayTrashDove
Summary: The Gaang travels in time 75 years into the future. There they encounter the new Team Avatar, their children and grandchildren, and a bunch of family secrets that would develop.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Past relationship - Relationship, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suyin Beifong/Kuvira, Toph Beifong/Sokka, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 28
Kudos: 187





	1. The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been kicking around for a while. So I hope I do it justice. 
> 
> A lot of the relationships mentioned will be minor. And some will be added in later chapters. (Not sure how many there will be.)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Toph woke up first. The last thing she remembered was helping Aang and the others with a spirit issue in one of the old Fire Nation colonies. They had been tracking the spirit that had been destroying the town when all the sudden the others were shouting and Toph lost consciousness. Now she was awake and could feel the others around her, all of them still sleeping. Toph crawled over to Katara, shaking her shoulder. 

Katara woke up to Toph’s insistent shaking. She looked around, and found Zuko, Sokka, Aang, and Suki. “What happened?” Katara asked the girl next to her. Toph just shrugged.

“I was hoping you could tell me.” 

“Where are we?” Sokka mumbled as he sat up, looking around. He reached over to wake up Suki as Katara and Toph went to wake up Aang and Zuko, respectively. The group of teens looked around. They were at the base of a spiral of light that shot into the sky. The ground was covered by various vines, forming a crater in the middle of a city that was in shambles. “What did that spirit do?”

“Hello? Can I help you guys?” A young water tribe woman approached with another woman following behind. “We are trying to keep people away from the spirit portal. You kids shouldn’t be here.” She continued. 

“Spirit portal?” Aang questioned, drawing attention to himself. The water tribe woman gasped, reaching behind her to grab the hand of the ravenette. The girls both looked at them in shock now. Taking in each teen. The bald monk, the blind girl, the boy with a large scar. The water tribe woman turned to face the other, a silent communication occurring between them. 

“We should take them to Lin. She’ll have an idea of what to do.” The black-haired girl spoke up.

“No, Tenzin and Jinora would know better. I think this is spiritual.” 

“Yes!” Sokka chimed in, drawing their attention. “We were chasing a spirit that was destroying a town and woke up here. Where is here, exactly?”

“Republic City,” the water tribe woman explained, earning a swat from her friend. 

“Don’t tell them more information. We should go to Lin, then have her take us over to the Island on her boat. The ferries stopped running, and we should get to Tenzin and Jinora  
soon.”

“Want to clue us in on what you’re planning. Or who you are for that matter,” Toph spoke up, leveling a glare in the general direction of the two. 

“I’m Korra,” Korra said, forgoing her title for the time being.

“I’m Asami Sato,” Asami offered. “We’re going to go ahead and have you come with us. There are some people who may be able to help you get back home.”

“I’ve never heard of Republic City. Is it in the Earth Kingdom?” Zuko asked.

“Yes,” both women replied.

“Please, just follow us. I think Lin and Tenzin should explain things better,” Korra told them.

The group mumbled amongst themselves, but agreed to follow. They were led out of the vine crater, away from the light beam. Once on the street, the two women stopped in  
front of a weird contraption. 

“I think we have to walk, Asami. The sato-mobile won’t fit everyone.” Korra said, sparing a glance back at the large group.

“You’re right,” Asami said with a sigh. “At least the station isn’t that far.”

The group was led through the streets. They took in the debris and rubble. Some of the buildings looked like something had cut them in half. “What happened here?” Aang asked.

“It’s a long story,” Korra called back. “We’re still trying to figure out if we should expand or rebuild. Crap. Asami, I hope the Chief is still at her office. She’s spent most of her time at the refugee camps the past couple days.” 

“Mako said she was in the office today, catching up on paperwork. She should still be there.” Asami reassured her.

Suddenly, Asami stopped, pulling on Korra to get her to stop too. She lent in to whisper something. The group could make out the words “around back” and “statue” before Korra  
pulled back and nodded. “We’re going to go to the back of the station,” Korra told the group, leading them down a different street as they approached a large building. They  
walked up to a small back door and led through a maze until they reached a bull pin filled with desks. Two young men were sitting at one desk chatting. As the group walked in, they looked up.

“Hey, Korra! Asami!” The green-eyed boy called out. “Who do you have with…” He trailed off as he caught sight of the group. 

“Why did Jinora shave her head again? Wait...” The amber-eyed boy said upon seeing Aang, but trailed off like the other as his gaze fell to the rest of the group.

“Mako, Bolin. We have a problem,” Korra started.

“Where’s Lin?” Asami added. 

“She’s in a meeting with Kya in her office. Told us to leave her alone and watch the phones.” The boy, Mako, explained. “What’s going on, Korra?” He asked.

“Well, we found these guys out at the spirit portal. Said they were chasing a spirit and ended up here.” Korra explained. Bolin was still staring dumbfounded at the group. They  
were gathered around an empty desk which Toph had jumped up on to sit, dangling her feet. 

“I guess this is worth risking my life to disturb the Chief,” Mako grumbled as he walked to the door at the end of the room, raising his hand to knock. “Wish me luck.”

“Is the Chief mean?” Katara asked.

“No, yes… Well, it’s hard to explain,” Korra said, looking to Asami for help.

“She’s prickly?” Asami offered. 

“Why are you smiling like that Toph?” Sokka asked, noticing the young girl smirking at the floor.

“No reason,” she said as a shout could be heard from the Chief’s office. 

“Dammit! Who is it?” A woman’s voice called out, followed by a faint laughter.

“Um, Chief, we have an emergency?” Mako explained. 

A crash, a few muffled words, and the door flew open. The Gaang took in the woman. She was about 50 they guessed. Her gray hair was being smoothed down and she had a hard  
glare. She looked past her detective, gaze landing on Korra, Asami, and the group. Bolin still standing there, shock on his face. 

“What the flameo is going on?” The Chief groused. She walked to the group, pausing as she saw a kid with airbender tattoos, a blind girl, and a boy with a large scar on his face. 

She looked at the two Water Tribe siblings and the other girl with the group. Her brain was not wanting to accept who stood in front of her. 

“Lin?” A water tribe woman called out from the office. Her long gray hair was down, clothes a bit crooked. “What’s going on?” 

Lin stepped to the side, unblocking the woman’s view. The woman gasped, hand covering her mouth. 

“Why do I feel like you all know us and are extremely shocked to see us?” Sokka asked.

“Because we are,” Mako said. Lin’s gaze was focused on Toph. The water tribe woman was looking between Aang and Katara. At the choked sob that escaped her mouth as her gaze locked with Aang’s, Lin snapped out of her trance. She turned, gathering the woman in her arms, much to the apparent surprise of Korra, Asami, and Mako.

“Kya? Are you okay?” The woman, Kya, shook her head no.

“Kya?” Katara questioned, never hearing her mother’s name outside of her family. 

“Shit,” Bolin finally spoke. Taking in the entire scene. “I think we better explain what’s going on to the kids.”

“Yeah, I’d really like to know,” Suki said. 

“Well, Toph, meet your daughter, Lin. Aang, Katara, your daughter, Kya.” Korra said. The Gaang now stared in shock at the two women. Kya had looked up to meet Aang and  
Katara’s gaze. They just looked back at their daughter, amazed.

“My daughter’s a cop?” Toph called out in disbelief. “And dating Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes’ daughter?”

“You were a cop first,” Korra explained, then, “Wait, why do you think they’re dating?”

“There was a reason they told Mako to not disturb them and I’m sitting on the desk,” Toph said like it was a no-brainer. The others quickly pieced together what Toph was  
referring to and turned to the two older women, a new reason to be shocked.

“Damn, Chief,” Korra said with a smile. Asami swatted at her. Mako and Bolin both blushed, looking at the ground. The Gaang shared a similar embarrassment as Toph smirked at the revelation. Lin glared at the younger version of her mother. Kya was still staring at Aang in awe. 

“Wait? I was a cop?” Toph’s smile left her face as she finally processed what she was told.

“Yeah, you founded the metalbending police force,” Asami explained. 

“No way did Toph become a cop in the future,” Katara said.

“The future,” Sokka gasped, finally having it all click. They were in the future. “How far in the future?” Sokka asked.

“Umm, I don’t know exactly, but about 75 years, I think,” Mako said. He was assuming they were from right after the 100 Year War ended. 

“Where are we at,” Aang asked. “I bet future me could help.” Suddenly the others all looked down. Kya just let out another sob, burying her head into Lin’s shoulder. “What?” Aang  
asked.

“I’m Avatar Korra,” Korra said, walking forward. She let the implication of her words sink in. 

“Oh,” was all he said. He looked back at his daughter, finally understanding her sadness. He walked over to her. Lin stepped back, allowing Kya to fall to her knees, hugging her  
father once again. 

“And the rest of us?” Zuko asked.

“Well, Lord Zuko is in the Fire Nation. Toph is off in her swamp. Katara is in the South.” Bolin said, ticking off the individuals on his fingers. 

“And us?” Sokka asked, grabbing Suki’s hand. The silence that met them was answer enough. “Can I ask how?” 

“We probably shouldn’t say,” Korra said, sadly. A small look of guilt on her face. 

“Well, I hate to break up this little reunion, but I think we should head over to Air Temple Island and get Tenzin and Jinora roped into this,” Lin said. She did send a small look of  
regret at having to break up Kya’s reunion with Aang. 

“Who is Tenzin and Jinora exactly?” Katara asked as they were led out of the building.

“Tenzin is your son, and Jinora is your granddaughter,” Korra explained. 

The rest of the trip to the Island was made in silence. Everyone thinking over the events that had just transpired. Sokka and Suki wondering about if they had kids and how they would die. Aang excited to go to a place called Air Temple Island and meet his son and granddaughter. Katara just thrilled at meeting her daughter. Zuko contemplative over his title of Lord and not Fire Lord, wondering if he also had children. 

Lin steered the boat, sending glances towards Toph on occasion, though most of her focus was on steering and her worry over Kya. Korra and Asami chatted quietly with the boys, discussing what could be told, and what shouldn’t. Lin smiled. At least they were thinking and not just blurting things out.

Once they docked, Lin informed a White Lotus member to gather the family in the dining room, telling them it was an emergency. The group followed Lin and Kya as they led the  
way. Aang was in awe of the place. Katara reached for his hand and gave it a small squeeze, causing Aang to send her a smile. 

They all filed into a room, coming to find a man who looked shockingly like an older Aang with master tattoos. A woman with graying hair stood next to him, a sleepy toddler in her arms. A young boy and girl were squabbling over a couple pets, a lemur and a sugar glider by the looks of it. Another girl, about Aang’s age, with master tattoos stood in shock in front of her parents. 

“Everyone, this is Tenzin, his wife Pema, and their kids: Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan,” Korra said, introducing the family. “And guys, this is the Gaang, from the past. Seems liked  
they managed to time travel. And we thought you might be able to help.” Korra addressed the last part to Tenzin and Jinora. 

Ikki was suddenly asking a million questions. Meelo walked around each person, studying them. Jinora shared a concerned look with her father and mother. Suddenly the door  
opened, silencing the questions and drawing everyone’s attention. A young girl with dark skin and peridot eyes froze and looked around.

“Oh, I saw the boat and wondered why Aunt Lin was here. Is everything okay?” The girl asked.

“Opal, you won’t believe it! The old Team Avatar time travelled! They’re here! Look, there’s Toph!” Bolin chattered excitedly, pointing to Toph. Opal just looked shocked, taking in the surprise. She looked over to Lin who just nodded in affirmation. 

“I’m guessing I have another kid if you’re an Aunt,” Toph directed to Lin. 

“Mom lives in Zaofu. I live here on the Island to practice airbending,” Opal explained happily. 

“Wait. How are you an airbender?” Toph asked, confused. “Did two of my kids end up with yours?” Toph asked, turning towards Aang. 

“Oh, no,” Opal said. “My dad is a non-bender. But I got airbending after Harmonic Convergence.”

“After what?” Toph asked at the same time Aang asked, “Are there more airbenders?”

“Uh, spirity stuff,” Korra explained. “It caused a bunch of non-benders to develop airbending.” 

Aang looked so happy and he turned to hug Katara. Katara just smiled. Then the door opened again. To reveal a man in an outfit that resembled that of the rest of the airbenders present. Aang figured it was the new airbending clothes. He looked around in confusion and then shock as he landed on the kids.

“Mom? Dad? What?” He said. 

“Bumi, the Gaang time travelled. We are trying to figure out what happened, but first catching up. You made it here just in time,” Korra quickly said, a little irritated at the interruptions. 

“We have three kids?” Katara asked.

“Yep,” Bumi said. “I’m the oldest, then Kya over there, then Tenzin.”

“Two airbenders,” Aang said happily. He missed the hurt on Kya and Bumi’s face. 

“Well, technically I got mine after Harmonic Convergence,” Bumi muttered. 

“Oh,” Aang said. Katara was torn between concern for her future children and her boyfriend. 

“We should really try to figure out how to get them back to their time,” Mako said, receiving nods from the others.

“It’s late. Why don’t we all head to bed, and then we can brainstorm tomorrow,” Tenzin offered. 

“We should invite everyone here though,” Bolin piped up.

“Why would we do that?” Asami and Mako asked at the same time.

“I’m sure they would like to meet their future selves and children and grandchildren. Plus, their future selves may remember what we did to help send them back.” Bolin explained.

“That’s actually a good point,” Opal commented.

Lin just sighed, “I’ll go phone Zaofu. Su will be able to pick up mom.” 

“I’ll call mom and Zuko,” Kya offered.

“Why am I in a swamp?” Toph asked, suddenly remembering they mentioned she was in ‘her swamp.’

“You can explain that to yourself,” Lin bit out, taking Toph a bit by surprise. She was sensing her daughter didn’t quite like her, causing Toph to frown. 

They were trying to figure out sleeping arrangements when the couple returned from the phone calls. “Su is bringing the kids, minus Junior, and said mom was already there. She knew the kids were here and already brought Su up to speed.” Lin explained.

“How did Toph know,” Jinora asked.

“Saw it in the vines,” Korra suggested, to which Lin nodded. Toph was even more confused about her future self.

“Mom didn’t answer, but Zuko said he’d bring Izumi, Iroh, and Ursa on Druk and stop by to get mom,” Kya added.

“Iroh and Ursa?” Zuko asked in regards to the familiar names.

“Your grandchildren. Izumi is your daughter.” Kya quickly explained to the boy. “Oh, and Druk is your dragon.” 

“I have a dragon?” Zuko squeaked out. The others laughed a bit at his surprise. 

“Okay, let’s all go to bed. Lin, can you bunk with Kya tonight? We are short on rooms.” Tenzin said. Growing confused at the laughter from both the original and current Team Avatars. And then at the blush on his ex’s face and the smirk on his sister’s. “What?” Tenzin asked.

“Nothing,” Lin snapped. “I’m fine sharing a room with Kya.”

“I bet you are,” Korra snickered, wagging her eyebrows. 

“Am I missing something?” Tenzin asked.

“No,” Lin insisted.

“The Chief and Kya are together,” Korra said, a smile shot towards Lin in defiance of the death glare she received. 

“What?!” Tenzin shouted. Lin just buried her head in her hands. Kya laughing. The others looked on nervously while the Gaang tried to figure out what the deal was. “Really, Lin?  
My sister?”

“Why do you care?” She bit back, hands now clenching at her side. 

“Kya?” Tenzin asked after his sister in a hurt tone, ignoring Lin. Kya just shot him an apologetic smile. “For how long?”

“Remember when you all came down to the South after the who Amon situation?” Kya said, a trace of guilt in her tone.

“Four years!” Tenzin yelled, astounded. “And no one told me?”

“No one knew until Toph opened her mouth,” Lin growled. 

“Didn’t know it was a secret,” Toph said in her own defense. 

“Can someone explain why this is a big deal?” Suki asked. “Is it because they’re both women, because you’d think the family of the Avatar wouldn’t care.” 

“It’s because Tenzin and Lin used to date,” Korra leaned over to explain to Suki. 

“My daughter must really have a thing for your kids, Sugar Queen,” Toph elbowed Katara who swatted her away in return. 

“Just, everyone go to bed,” Lin fumed, turning around to head to Kya’s room, with Kya in tow. Tenzin stared after them in shock, before Pema decided to guide him away, shooing  
her children off to their own rooms. 

“Can you guys get everyone situated?” Pema called back to the Krew.

“Yep!” Korra answered. “Come on, I’ll show you to your rooms.”


	2. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having as truth seer in the group leads to a lot of secrets being spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the idea that sparked the entire fic. It was honestly funnier in my head, but I hope it ended up okay.

The next morning, the Gaang found themselves at breakfast with the Krew, Bumi, Opal, and Tenzin and his family. Tenzin was getting irritated at the lack of Kya and Lin, and Pema was trying to comfort him, with little success. Everyone seemed to be content to talk and catch up or eat in silence.

“Okay, what is the big deal? Lin is with Kya, you dated her too, so what?” Toph asked, finally reaching her limit in hearing the older airbender’s silent fuming. 

“I was wondering about that too. Didn’t you break up with her?” Korra asked. “For Pema?”

“Yeah, Pema and Lin get along,” Asami added.

“Wait, you dumped my daughter for someone else?” Toph asked, anger seeping in, defensive over her future child. 

“Yeah, then I guess she destroyed the Island,” Mako added before taking another bite of his food.

“What?!” Katara and Aang cried. They had found out they built the Island with Toph’s help and were already in love with the place. 

“Dad fixed it,” Bumi said with a laugh. “Lin also tried to arrest Pema.”

“I’m starting to see the resemblance,” Sokka said as he elbowed Toph who was smiling. 

“How did I handle it?” Toph asked. The silence that met her was confusing. Everyone turned to Tenzin and Bumi and Pema, the only ones who would have been there at the time.

“You weren’t here,” Pema said lightly. “Come to think of it, Kya flipped out on Tenzin and left for a month. Maybe she was with Lin?” Pema mused.

“I was,” Kya said, finally emerging with Lin behind her. “I stayed at her apartment with her.”

“Was something going on back then?” Tenzin asked accusingly.

“What does it matter, airhead, you left her,” Toph said through gritted teeth. Lin looked at her a bit shocked.

“No, nothing was happening. Just a friend comforting a friend,” Lin said as she sat down and started grabbing some food to put on her plate, Kya sitting next to her and doing the   
same. 

“Okay, changing topics, when is everyone getting here,” Bolin asked, eagerness in his voice.

“Anytime now,” Lin muttered. The Gaang assumed she was just like Toph and not a morning person. 

A few more moments passed before a ruckus was heard outside. The group turned to the door, seeing another large group of people file in. The two groups stared at each other,   
taking in everyone. 

“Why do I have the same beard Uncle did?” Zuko asked, breaking the silence. Everyone laughed. 

There was a bit of shuffling as they made room at the table. When the whole group was seated and picking at the food laid out, it seemed like it was time to start talking again. 

“Is this everyone? Did Suki I not have kids?” Sokka asked, looking around at all the new faces. He guessed the other green-eyed woman was Su, Toph’s youngest. And the other   
woman who looked like the spitting image of Mai, must be Izumi, Zuko’s daughter. The rest seemed to be grandkids.

“Nope,” Old Toph stated, shoveling more food into her mouth.

“You’re lying,” Young Toph suddenly said, looking up in surprise. The look being mimicked by everyone except Old Toph who was now glaring in the direction of her youngest   
self. 

“Sokka didn’t have kids though,” Old Zuko said, looking questioningly at Old Toph, “Right?”

“I went this whole freaking time… Su, your dad was Sokka,” Old Toph grumbled. Su looked shocked, as did Lin. Young Toph scooted away a bit from where she sat next to Sokka   
who was looking between his friend and his girlfriend. Suki found it a bit amusing. 

“Well, I guess that explains why Junior and Huan always reminded me of Uncle Sokka,” Su said, looking at her one son, the one with green hair. The Gaang figured her was Huan since they were told Junior wasn’t coming. But Su was right. He did look like Sokka. 

“Mom, that’s even worse than not telling me who my father was,” Lin accused Old Toph who just shrugged. 

“I didn’t think it was fair for one to know and not the other. Sokka didn’t even know.”

“Wait, who’s Lin’s dad then?” Young Katara asked.

“According to mom, some random guy named Kanto,” Lin grumbled. Kya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Well, if my future self’s heartrate is any indication, that was also a lie,” Young Toph said. She didn’t particularly like the older version of herself, who apparently wasn’t that great   
of a parent.

“Can’t you keep quiet,” Old Toph muttered.

“No,” Young Toph replied.

“Who is my freaking father then?!” Lin yelled at her mother. Old Toph just kept her head down, knowing she wasn’t getting out of this one. 

“Toph?” Old Zuko suddenly asked. Old Toph just nodded her head. The others looked in shock, glancing frantically between Toph and Zuko and Lin. 

“You’re kidding me,” Lin said, disbelief in her voice.

“’Fraid not, badgermole,” Old Toph said.

“Really Toph? Zuko and Sokka?” Young Katara asked of her friend. Young Toph looked a bit sheepish, but decided to just laugh as her response. 

“Where was I and Mai during all this,” Suki asked. Their older selves staying silent. Old Katara looked between her two friends in exasperation.

“Oh for spirits sake! They obviously don’t remember this when they go back or else they would have known about all this. Suki you die a few years after the war ends, protecting   
Zuko from an assassination. Mai, well, her and Zuko break up after having Izumi and she went off to travel. She visited Izumi occasionally, but that was it. Mai and Zuko split over   
ten years before Lin was born. Although, I do think Toph should have told the girls who their fathers were. Or at least tell the fathers,” Katara threw the last sentence at Old Toph who just shrugged it off. 

Sokka wrapped an arm around Suki. The group sat in silence for a while before Old Toph decided to speak up. “You know, if we’re throwing people under the sato-bus, maybe a   
few someones want to explain the extra heartbeats in the room.”

Suddenly everyone was looking around. Korra and Asami both held up their hands in innocence, “Not us. No guy in this relationship,” Korra said.

“Well, most of us are too old,” Kya said, looking at Lin, Su, and Izumi. Finally the group noticed Opal, looking at the floor, trying to remain silent and avoid suspicion. 

“Opal?” Su asked her daughter. Opal just nodded, not looking up.

“Opal! Why didn’t you tell me?” Bolin said excitedly, wrapping the girl in a hug. 

“Wait, Toph said three,” Mako said.

“Well, I was told by the healer that I was expecting twins. Guess it runs in the family,” Opal said with a smile at her mom, “But I can’t account for the third.”

“I can,” Pema said, laying a hand over her still flat stomach.

“Really?” Tenzin asked.

“Yep. Maybe I’ll get my non-bender this time,” Pema laughed. 

“Rohan isn’t bending,” Tenzin stated.

“Um, Tenzin,” Bumi said, pointing at Tenzin’s youngest who was sending little puffs at air at his older brother.

“Oh,” Tenzin said, blushing at not noticing.

“Anymore secrets we should dump out there?” Young Toph asked.

“Oooh! I know,” Bolin said, “Where was Katara last night? No one could reach her.”

Now the group turned to the Old Katara, waiting for the answer. They figured it wouldn’t be as shocking as it was. 

“I was in the Fire Nation,” she said.

“Why were you in the Fire Nation, mom?” Kya asked.

“Visiting Zuko,” Katara said, not giving more details.

“What are you leaving out, Sugar Queen,” Old Toph said with a smirk. 

“Nothing.”

“Well, that’s a blatant lie. Seems you don’t get better at lying, Katara,” Young Toph said to her friend. Young Katara just blushed before looking back at her future self, waiting for   
the answer. 

“Katara visits the Palace quite often,” Izumi spoke up.

“Since when?” Tenzin asked at the same time as Kya.

“It started a few months after they found out Korra was the Avatar,” Izumi said in even tones. Iroh and Ursa just nodded in agreement with their mother. Everyone just looked at   
Old Zuko and Katara, waiting for answers.

“You’re together, aren’t you,” Mako said. The slight nod from both of them shocked the table into silence once more. Aang was looking at Young Katara and Zuko like they   
betrayed him. Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi were looking at their mother in shock.

“Kya, you were living with mom. How did you not notice?” Tenzin said, accusation in his tone.

“I still took some trips. What, were you aligning your trips with mine, mom?” Kya asked. Katara just nodded.

“We didn’t want to deal with everyone knowing. It was after your father passed and we found Korra. It brought up a lot of emotions. Zuko was just being kind,” Old Katara   
explained. 

“Is that all the secrets,” Aang asked, concerned.

“Where’s my grandson. Junior?” Toph asked, directing the question to Su.

“He’s under house arrest. He ended up with my protégé and they tried to take over the Earth Kingdom and Republic City,” Su explained, not even bothering to hide anything. 

“Sounds like a pleasant person,” Suki tried to joke, having it fall flat.

“Is that what happened to the city?” Katara asked, receiving a lot of solemn nods.

“Where’s your protégé now?” Zuko asked. 

“Under house arrest,” Su said.

“In the same house? Isn’t that kind of stupid?” Sokka asked. 

“Bataar Junior won’t even go near Kuvira anymore,” one of the twins spoke up. 

“Why aren’t they in prison though?” Suki asked.

“Junior helped stop Kuvira in the end. And Kuvira helped dismantle the rest of the Earth Empire that remained. She took responsibility finally, so we had her moved from prison   
and back to Zaofu,” Su explained.

“Where is Zaofu?” Aang asked.

“Oh, it’s a city I built. Entirely out of metal,” Su sounded proud, but Lin rolled her eyes.

“A whole city made of metal. Cool,” Young Toph said. “Why don’t you live there instead of a swamp?” She directed at her older self.

“I went to search for enlightenment and get away from people. I can watch everyone from my swamp using the vines,” Old Toph explained.

“That’s why I saw a vision of you in the swamp back during the war,” Aang said excitedly, pieces finally clicking. “You spend so much time there in the future, it must have left an   
imprint in time.” 

“That place is weird,” Korra muttered, Aang, Katara, and Sokka all nodding in agreement. 

“Is that all the secrets, now?” Young Toph asked in exasperation. A chorus of yes’s reached her ears, but the sudden spike of a heartbeat, indicating a lie, occurred as Mako said   
yes. “You, Mako, spill.”

“But I’m not part of your family, technically.” Mako tried to defend himself.

“But it’s only fair,” Aang said.

“Yeah, Mako. I want to know,” Bolin begged. Everyone looking at the firebender expectantly. 

“I’m dating Wu,” Mako mumbled, loud enough to be heard, but barely. 

“Wu?” The rest of the Krew said, shocked.

“Really, Mako?” Lin asked.

“Who’s Wu?” Zuko asked.

“He’s the current king on the Earth Kingdom,” Jinora explained when no one else made a move to do so. The air kids had been quiet for the most part, just watching the reveals.   
“He’s… different,” Jinora leveled her words carefully. 

“Come on, someone else must have something. Stop staring at me,” Mako said, a bit of a whine in his voice. 

Lin just shook her head fondly at her detective. “And here, I thought you hated him.”

“He grew on me, okay?” Mako said defensively.

“Oh, I bet he did,” Korra laughed. Mako just groaned and buried his face in his hands. Bolin tried to comfort him by patting his shoulder. 

“Su also lied about having a secret,” Young Toph threw out.

Su just sighed. “I am not telling it. It doesn’t concern anyone.”

“That’s also a lie,” Young Toph muttered. Everyone now turned to Su, waiting. 

“Nope,” Su said.

“Oh, come on Su. Everyone else shared. I doubt what you say could really be any bigger than some of the things that have come up,” Korra prodded. 

“Mom? Does it have to do with what I overheard?” Huan asked, and at Su’s nod, he added, “Maybe we should just leave her alone.” But now everyone was intrigued, badgering Su   
with questions, trying to get her to slip up. 

“Maybe Opal, Lin, and mom should leave the room,” Su sighed in defeat. 

“What?” Lin questioned and Opal cried out, “Why?”

“Because I doubt you’ll take it well. And I don’t want you to hate me again,” Su told her sister.

“Again?” Young Toph asked.

“Su gave Lin her scars that she has on her face,” Kya offered.

“What?” Was the cry coming from the Gaang and the Krew, along with Su’s kids. Su just flinched. 

“We worked it out. It’s a long story,” Lin said, more interested in what her sister was currently hiding. “But, we’re not leaving. Just out with it.”

“I want to preface this with, Bataar Senior knows and accepts it and we’re still in love. But please, for the love of all spirits, do not tell Junior…” Su took a deep breath, “I’ve been   
romantically involved with Kuvira since she moved back home.”

The room was filled with “How’s,” “Why’s,” and “What’s.” Opal looked betrayed. Old Toph just shook her head, disappointment on her face. Lin was glaring at her sister like she could kill her with just a look. 

“So you are involved with your protégé, who was involved with your son, and tried to take over the Earth Kingdom, and is now under house arrest at your house. Even though you   
are already married?” Suki asked, trying to get the facts straight. Su just nodded, guilt on her face.

“Why?” Opal asked, holding back tears. “She almost destroyed our family? She kidnapped you all!” 

“I know, Opal. I’m sorry. I was going to keep it hidden so you wouldn’t have to deal with this.” 

“That doesn’t really make it better,” Lin growled. “I was reluctant to release Junior to you because I didn’t want you to be bias. But this…”

“I know, Lin. Trust me. It’s not a good situation. But can we please discuss this later? I think the bigger issue at hand would be the time traveling.”

Su’s statement seemed to make everyone realize that they were indeed here to discuss the time traveling Gaang and how to get them back home, not to have this horrendous   
mess of a family secrets reveal party. They were all kind of glad they didn’t remember this when they went back to their time.

“Well, like I said, we don’t remember this happening. So I don’t think we will be of much assistance,” Old Katara said.

“I guess that means it’s down to me and Jinora and Tenzin,” Korra said, determination coming over her features.


	3. Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Toph deal with a few realizations and encounters after all the secrets.

Young Toph quickly grew bored of the conversation on how they would return. Aang, Korra, Tenzin, and Jinora seemed to all have their ideas, most seemed to involve tracking down the spirit somehow. Toph didn’t care.

She was more concerned with keeping track of her future daughter. Lin had seemed to also grow bored of the constant bickering and had left to go talk to Kya. Toph had noticed that Lin gravitated to the waterbender whenever she had a chance. She also seemed determined to avoid Toph’s future self. The few times they spoke, Lin was short, and Old Toph was rather glib. 

After a few more minutes of half-hearted listening, Toph decided to approach her daughter. “Lin, can I talk to you?”

“What do you want?” Lin said, gruffly. 

“I want to apologize for whatever I do in the future to make you not like me. I doubt I’m going to apologize in the future, but at least for now I can admit that I did something to   
hurt you. And I apologize for that.”

Lin must have been shocked. Toph could feel the change in her heartbeat and heard the little gasp of air. Next thing she knew, Lin was hugging her. “Thank you,” Lin whispered before letting go. Toph nodded and walked away, leaving Lin and Kya to talk. As Toph walked back into the room with the others, she bent a small rock at Tenzin’s head.

“Ow! What was that for?” Tenzin asked.

“Shouldn’t have hurt Lin,” Toph muttered as she walked outside. She smiles to herself upon hearing a bunch of snickers from the group. The others could come get her when they   
found an answer. 

Toph had just bent herself a nice lounge when Suki approached. Toph blushed upon recognizing the girl’s steps. Suki just laughed upon seeing the younger girl blush. “Toph, it’s okay.”

“Sorry for the whole Sokka thing,” Toph said.

“Like I said, it’s all good. I apparently die young. Glad I won’t remember that when we go back,” Suki said, sadness in her voice. 

“Want to lay in the sun with me?” Toph asked. "I'm trying to avoid everyone."

“Yeah,” Suki said, still a bit lost in her thoughts.


	4. Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi talks to her new sister.

“So, I guess we’re sisters,” Izumi said, coming to rest against the door frame, looking at Lin who was curled up next to Kya on the couch. 

“Half-sisters, yes.” Lin replied, waiting for Izumi to give away her thoughts first.

“I’m still the oldest,” Izumi said with a small chuckle, coming forward to hug Lin. Lin returned the hug, awkwardly.

“You’re getting a lot of hugs today, Lin. I’m jealous,” Kya laughed, earning a glare from the earthbender. 

“Some sisterly advice?” Izumi said, waiting for Lin to acknowledge her. “Don’t be too hard on Su. She’s been beating herself up enough, and Opal is already giving her enough trouble.”

Lin just nodded, falling back into Kya’s embrace as Izumi left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. I just want to break up the characters all trying to address everything from chapter 2.


	5. Kataang VS Zutara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang isn't happy about Zuko and Katara.

“Do you like Katara right now?” Aang asked Zuko during a planning break, finally having a chance to confront his friend for his future transgressions.

“I mean, she’s pretty,” Zuko started, but was cut off.

“What?!” Aang yelled. Katara just blushed.

Old Katara and Zuko then entered the room, having overheard the conversation. “Aang, I promise, nothing happens between us until years after you pass,” Old Katara told the younger version of her deceased husband. 

Aang looked at the four others, a bit of distrust in his eyes. “I’m watching you,” he said to Young Zuko before storming back to the kitchen where they were planning how to return.   
Zuko just held his hands up in surrender. 

“I’m going to go make sure he’s okay,” Young Katara said, following the distraught and angry airbender. 

“I knew you always thought I was pretty,” Old Katara nudged her Zuko, who laughed upon seeing the embarrassed look on his younger self’s face.

"I'm going to go check on Lin," Zuko said, patting Katara on the shoulder before heading off to find his second daughter.


	6. Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's (Old) Zuko's turn to talk to Lin.

“Lin?” Old Zuko said, approaching his new-found daughter. 

“You’re popular today,” Kya joked. Zuko figured her wasn’t the first person to come by and talk to the metalbender. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you growing up. I wondered for a bit when Toph first became pregnant, but I figured she would have told me. And then you look so   
much like your mother, I didn’t see any reason to question your parentage.”

“It isn’t your fault mom decided to keep secrets, but I do appreciate it,” Lin said. 

“I know it might be a little late, but I’d love to be able to be your father. If not, I understand. You can always be my niece.”

“Can I think about it?” Lin asked.

“Of course,” Zuko said, giving her a smile before turning to Kya, “And thank you for caring for her, Kya.” With that, Zuko left the two.


	7. Back to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Jinora find out how to get the Gaang back to their time.

Everyone was gathered back into the dining room by Ikki and Meelo to go over the plan. Jinora and Korra would use the Republic City portal to search for the spirit the Aang and the others had described. Once there, they would have to play it by ear and hope the spirit was willing to tell them what it had done. Hopefully, it would be willing to cooperate. 

Korra and Jinora set off, leaving everyone else behind to have a very uncomfortable lunch. Toph wanted to avoid Zuko and Sokka. Suki seemed slightly depressed. Katara was trying to get Aang to stop glaring at Zuko. Tenzin didn’t know if he should be mad at Kya and Lin or at his mother and the older Zuko. Lin was conflicted, feeling happy to finally know her father, but angry at her mother, and also angry at Su. Su was trying to get Opal to talk to her, but she refused, and Bolin was trying to comfort her. Mako just wanted to avoid everyone, but was worried at how angry the Chief was growing. Kya shared in his concerned, and was split between trying to comfort her girlfriend and sending reassuring glances to Lin’s pseudo-son. Bumi seemed content to chat with Izumi and her children. The air kids were chatting amongst themselves and with their mother, pitching her new names for their future sibling. Su’s sons were watching the discomfort amongst their mother, sister, and grandmother. All in all, it was a mess. 

Then the phone rang. Tenzin stood up, happy for the excuse to break away from the uncomfortable setting. “Su, it’s Bataar Senior.” He held the phone out to the woman, a bit disappointed that it wasn’t some kind of business calling him away. But at least Su seemed relieved.

The group listened as Su tried her hardest to keep her voice down as she talked with her husband. “No, now isn’t a great time… Well, they all found out… Yes… My mother didn’t have a filter as a child… Korra and Jinora are looking for the spirit… I don’t know… Tell her I said hi… I love you both… No, I don’t think they’ll tell Junior… Opal is mad… I know… Okay… Goodbye.” Su hung up and headed back to the table. Everyone quickly resumed eating, trying to pretend they hadn’t been eavesdropping. Opal glared at her mother, and Lin gave her a conflicted look. Old Toph barely acknowledged her. Su wished she was going back in time with the others and could forget all this.

After lunch was spent trying to forget the events of the morning and waiting for Korra and Jinora. The Krew, Opal and her siblings, and the air kids all tried to catch the Gaang up to all the major historical events and inventions. Sokka was enamored with Asami much to everyone’s amusement. 

The adults had all left to return to their jobs. Zuko took Izumi and his grandkids back to the Fire Nation, Katara in tow. (He had to wait for everyone to meet Druk, but was eventually able to make his escape.) Tenzin, Pema, and Kya all went to deal with the new airbenders and air acolytes. Lin was back at the police station, dragging Su with her, muttering something about PR crises and Kuvira. Old Toph said she was going back to the swamp. She gave her daughters a hug, trying to not leave completely angry at the situation. 

Dinner had come and gone, and they had just finished cleaning up when Korra and Jinora raced in. “We have to go to the Tree of Time!” Korra shouted. 

“We were able to find the spirit. He just said that if you go to the Tree of Time it will return you to the correct time. Simple fix.”

“Where’s the Tree of Time?” Zuko asked.

“We can either travel through the spirit world, or go to one of the poles and enter from there. It’s between the two poles. It’s confusing,” Korra explained.

“Well, I would love to see the modern South Pole,” Katara said hopefully.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. It’d be best to avoid as many people as possible and go through the spirit world,” Asami suggested. “Besides, the spirit world is beautiful.”

Katara seemed a bit disappointed, but nodded in understanding. The Gaang and the Krew packed up for their adventure, all glad that things would return to normal soon.

*

The trek was annoyingly long, but Asami was right about the spirit world, it was beautiful. The two versions of Team Avatar were content to catch up and talk without all the secrets being spilled. The Gaang learned about Probending and cars. The Krew happily listened to first hand accounts of tales from the war. It took a couple days, but they found themselves in front of the Tree of Time.

“I guess this is goodbye,” Aang said, facing his future reincarnation.

“Yeah. Guess it is. Just, try to stay in your time,” Korra laughed, the others joining in. 

Goodbyes were said and the Gaang headed to the Tree. As they all climbed in, a bright light took over, and when it cleared they were gone. The Krew looked on for a few minutes, sorrow and awe fighting each other as the dominant emotion.

“Hey, the Glacial Spirits Festival is soon. Why don’t we stay in the South for a bit?” Korra suggested, turning to face the others.

“You just want to avoid the drama facing everyone back home,” Asami laughed.

“Don’t you?” Korra laughed with her.

“I’m all for staying for the festival,” Bolin said.

“What about work, Bolin?” Mako asked.

“Chief will understand. Besides, she’s dealing with the whole Su and Kuvira thing.”

“Opal won’t be happy,” Asami reminded him.

“I’ll send a telegram and ask her to join.”

The group all nodded, walking towards the Southern Portal. “Kuvira, though?” Korra asked no one in particular. The others just laughed, in complete agreement.

*

Back in 101AG

“Do you guys remember all of that?” Zuko asked, standing up from the forest floor.

“Remember what?” Sokka asked, following suit.

“What?” Zuko asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that's it for this story. It wrapped up quicker than I thought, but I'm happy with where it went.   
> Thank you all for the kind comments. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
